1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus for capturing an image and recording image data of the image on a recording medium, and an image playback apparatus for playing back the image data recorded on the recording medium and outputting the played back image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, some digital video cameras and digital cameras are capable of capturing both moving and still images. Such digital video camera and digital camera have a moving image capture mode/still image capture mode. When a moving image is to be captured, the camera main body is set to the moving image capture mode to capture the moving image, while when a still image is to be captured, the camera main body is set to the still image capture mode to capture the still image.
For example, when a still image is to be captured, bracket capturing is performed. Bracket capturing means capturing a still image in a plurality of exposure conditions based on one image capture instruction, recording captured image data on a recording medium, and selecting one image data closest to a user's desired image from the plural captured images.
Further, proposed is a technique of, in moving image capture, preparing m types (m is an integer greater than or equal to 2) of exposure conditions, performing capturing while changing the m types of exposure conditions by one frame at a frame rate of m×n (n is an integer greater than or equal to 2) per 1 second, then, upon playback, playing back frames on the same exposure condition at a frame rate of n frames per 1 second (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-80376).
However, in the above-described conventional image recording apparatuses and image playback apparatuses, an image on a changed exposure condition can be obtained upon playback, however, image sharpness (a blurring level and/or perceived resolution) cannot be selected.
For example, in a sporting event, when image capture is performed in a moving image or a still image mode and a desired scene is blurred upon playback, the sharpness cannot be changed, much less re-captured.